¡Este cuerpo no es mio!
by Cintriux
Summary: Jinx planea matar a Kid Flash que esta a cargo de Jump City mientras los Titanes combaten contra la Hermandad del Mal... pero, el Rey Marionetista quiere capturar a todo héroe y traidor para ser congelado... Qué ocurre cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeas? (Fic situado entre A la velocidad de la Luz y Todos unidos)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente! Fíjense que había propuesto el reto de cambio de cuerpo en el foro de MrRayney… pero quise hacerlo de la pareja Flinx! :3 y ya verán porque! Este fic será entre A la velocidad de la luz y Todos unidos. Me hubiera gustado que pasaran un episodio así… Nunca se obtiene lo que uno quiere! T-T**

**¿Creen que si los Jóvenes Titanes me pertenecieran en este momento estaría escribiendo fics? **

* * *

><p>Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Madame Rouge y Kid Flash, Jinx se encontraba tan confundida… ¡¿Qué se supone que haría?! Ella ya no quería pertenecer a la colmena, no quería pasar el resto de su vida robando parquímetros con los descerebrados que tenía como ''compañeros,'' eso era seguro. Pero ella podría iniciar una vida como una villana independiente, así que ¿Por qué no? ¡Y eso era lo que la atormentaba! Cada vez que estaba a punto de robar algo escuchaba esa irritante y despreciable voz: ''Eres mejor que todos ellos'' ''Puedes hacerlo mejor'' No podía sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida voz del idiota pelirrojo, tal vez si lo matara cesaría la voz, ¡Esa era una buena solución! Matarlo de una manera tan horrenda que hasta un carnicero se sorprendería de tal habilidad… solo tendría que esperar a que el idiota apareciera y luego ¡BOMM! ¡Muerto! Pero primero tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, ese estúpido la dejo a su suerte… y teniendo en cuenta la suerte que ella tenía… no se podía esperar nada bueno.<p>

—¡Es un desgraciado!—Grito Jinx ya harta y furiosa de estar caminando por las calles frías y desoladas sin rumbo fijo, si ese pendejo no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas… ella en este momento estaría en la base no tan secreta de la hermandad del mal. Luego ella sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar… hablando del rey de roma. —¡Tú!—dijo la hechicera de la mala suerte rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños de lo enojada que estaba.

—¡Hey! ¡Jinx! ¿Emocionada de verme?—pregunto el velocista escarlata con su típica sonrisa coqueta. Ella quería quitarle esa horrenda sonrisa de su rostros… ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

—¡No! Y si solo vienes a molestarme y a burlarte de mí… ¡Mejor vete!—le grito la peli rosa completamente furiosa, aparte que no lo podía matar en las calles… tenía que hacerlo como una asesina profesional.

—Wow… oye yo no vine a hacer nada de eso…—respondió Kid Flash tratando de calmarla.—Solo, quería saber si tenias un lugar para pasar la noche…—pregunto el chico de manera nerviosa y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—Ohhh… ¡¿Crees que si tuviera un lugar para pasar la noche estaría dando vueltas como loca?!—respondió la hechicera irritada del comportamiento idiota de ese héroe.

—Ehh… en ese caso… ¿Quieres pasar la noche en la Torre? YasabescomolosTitanesmedejaronacargoytengoquecuidaraJumpCityPeronoharenadaloprometo.—pregunto y explico el pelirrojo rápidamente de lo nervioso que estaba, pero Jinx entendió perfectamente mientras alzaba una ceja y lo veía fijamente.

''¡¿Qué cree?! ¡Que solo porque estoy vagando me voy a lanzar a sus brazos!'' pensó la hechicera cruzándose de brazos. ''Aunque… en la torre podría matarlo, lanzo su cuerpo desde la azotea y listo, me quedo con la Torre.'' Recapacito la opción de pasar la noche con él en la Torre… ese plan podía resultar, con ese pensamiento en mente ella le regalo una sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire. —Claro.—contesto la pregunta Jinx haciendo que el chico se animara.

Ambos llegaron a la Torre y se encontraron con un paquete a media sala, esto le pareció raro a Kid Flash… él en el tiempo que había estado en Jump City jamás había recibido ni un paquete… a no ser, que sus admiradoras lo hayan seguido hasta esta ciudad… ese era un pensamiento razonable, así que decidió abrir el paquete mientras que Jinx no le tomo importancia, ella simplemente se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión.

—¡Oye Jinxy! ¡Mira esto!—grito emocionado el velocista con una marioneta similar a él, esto era asombroso… que sus fans hicieran este tipo de cosas era genial. —¡Mira! Tú también tienes una marioneta.—dijo Kid Flash mostrándole una marioneta idéntica a Jinx. —Es genial ¿no crees?

—Es perturbador…—empezó a decir la hechicera con su marioneta en mano mientras inspeccionaba cada detalle. ¿Qué acaso no tenían algo mejor que hacer?—Esto es aterrador.—finalizo de decir mientras lanzaba desinteresadamente su marioneta al otro lado de la sala, el velocista escarlata en menos de un segundo había atrapado la marioneta de Jinx antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Oye… Deberías de ser más considerada con la persona que se tomo el trabajo de hacer unos muñequitos nuestros.—comento Kid Flash ahora a la par de la hechicera de la mala suerte mientras jugaba con ambas marionetas.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste ''debería''—le contesto mientras rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Oww! Kid Flash… te amo demasiado, eres tan guapo y sexy. —decía el pelirrojo tratando de imitar la voz de Jinx y haciendo que el muñequito de Jinx abrazara al de Kid Flash. —¡Lo sé! Dime algo que no sepa.—contesto el mismo pero ahora con su voz. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—le pregunto la marioneta de ''Jinx'' a la marioneta de Kid Flash.

—¡Dame mi marioneta! La voy a destruir.—grito Jinx roja de la ira y con los ojos brillando, viendo como jugaba el chico pelirrojo con su marioneta.

—¡No! Al menos deja que me la quede.—rogo el chico alejando la marioneta de las manos de la hechicera.

—¿Para qué? Para que hagas esos estúpidos juegos… ¡No! ¡Devuélveme esa cosa!—grito a punto de liberar un hexagonal.

—No… Te prometo que ya no hare ese tipo de juegos.—juro el chico pelirrojo tratando de convencer a Jinx que le lanzaba miradas asesinas. ''Que disfrute sus últimos minutos con vida.'' Se dijo mentalmente.

—¡Bien! Quédate con esa cosa.—respondió la hechicera encogiéndose de hombros y prestándole más atención al televisor.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente Kid Flash se fue a dormir a la habitación de su mejor amigo y Jinx se quedo dormida en el sofá de la sala. De la caja que aún estaba en la sala salió un títere, más horrendo que Chuky y Annabelle juntos, el Rey Marionetista fue a buscar rápidamente a su víctima, en cambio Jinx al igual que la marioneta viviente se despertó para cometer el asesinato. Empezó a caminar, escuchaba pasos raros, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Robín y encontró a la marioneta, ¡Tratando de quitarle a su víctima! ¡Esto no era justo! Ella quería sentir el placer de estrangular al idiota.<p>

—¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de él!—grito Jinx despertando a Kid Flash.

—Oww… Jinxy, no sabía que velabas mi sueño.—dijo el velocista ilusionado y meneando las cejas.

—¡Menso!—grito la hechicera mientras a ambos los capturaba Width Device* que estaba siendo controlado por el Rey Marionetista. —¡Suéltame!—gritaba Jinx tratando de escapar.

—¡Amigo! ¡Tú eres uno de los nuestros!—le dijo Kid Flash al titán.

—Ya no más.—finalmente hablo el villano utilizando su control para sacar las almas de sus cuerpos y ponerlos en las marionetas.—¡Es hora de comenzar el show!—dijo el marionetista mientras hacia su trabajo de capturar a los titanes y traidores para la Hermandad del Mal… pero antes de que ese títere barato los pudiera capturar Jinx lanzo un hexagonal para arruinar ese control. —¡No! ¡Mi control!—grito la marioneta, viendo como su control caía al suelo y las almas regresaron a sus respectivos ''cuerpos.'' Ambos salieron corriendo y se escondieron en la alcantarilla de la Torre que estaba completamente oscura.

—Jinxy… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—le pregunto Kid Flash a Jinx mientras que ella encendía la luz.

—¿Kid Flash?—pregunto horrorizada la ex hechicera viéndose a sí misma.

—Wow! No sabía lo guapo que era en persona… ¡Debo estar en el cielo!—dijo ''Kid Flash'' viéndose a si mismo.—¡Hola guapo!

—¡Idiota! ¡No puedes coquetearte mientras estés en mi cuerpo!—le grito ''Jinx'' furiosa. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla… no quería tener que estar en el cuerpo del idiota… ahora ¡¿Cómo lo mataría?! ¡¿Cómo pasaría el resto de su vida?!

—Espera… ¡¿Estoy en tu cuerpo?!—pregunto ''Kid Flash'' viendo sus manos ahora pálidas. —¡¿Qué me han hecho?! ¡Yo era hermoso! ¡Y ahora soy mujer!—grito entrando en pánico mientras liberaba hexagonales por todas partes haciendo que las tuberías se rompieran. —Sabes que no se puede confiar en una persona que se desangra en que… cinco días y ¡sigue viva!—grito el chico ahora mujer haciendo cuentas con sus dedos.

—¡¿Y tú qué crees?! Que a mí me gusta estar atrapada en este cuerpo… ahora ¡¿Cómo se supone que iré al baño?! ¡Esto es horrible!—grito ''Jinx'' horrorizada por imaginar ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Oye! No hables así de Wally Junior.—regaño ''Kid Flash'' refiriéndose a su amiguito.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Le acabas de rebelar tu identidad a una villana!—

—Corrección, ex villana, ahora que estas en mi cuerpo eres héroe.—explico mientras ponía ambas manos en la cintura en su nuevo cuerpo.

—¡Aleja mis manos de mi cuerpo! ¡Tú no tienes derecho de hacer eso!—grito ''Jinx'' furiosa.

—Mira… si seguimos peleando no volveremos a la normalidad.—explico ''Kid Flash.''—Tendremos que buscar a ese tipo para que podamos volver a nuestros cuerpos.

—Me odio por decir esto… pero tienes razón.—comento ''Jinx'' rodando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Además ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—se pregunto ''Kid Flash.''

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! Hasta aquí… si les gusto la historia me dejan sus Reviews para que pueda continuar :3 <strong>

**Cada día estoy más loca… xD No puedo creer que este fic tiene algo de sentido entre los episodios... jajaja :D**

**Width Device: fue el primer Titán en ser capturado y congelado… no sé si lo sabían… pero igual les informo. **


	2. Actúa como yo!

**¡Hola! ¡Sabrosuras de personas! Después de un mes y medio finalmente regrese de mi viaje en donde ocurrieron un montón de cosas graciosas y alocadas… un ejemplo de eso es que: no es permitido quemar fuegos artificiales en Estados Unidos… llega la policía xD pero esas historias las contare en forma de fics así que ya saben. Quería comenzar con este fic para no dejarlo abandonado ._. como el resto de mis fics x-X**

* * *

><p>—¡Si yo fuera un chico! No sería mujer… —cantaba Jinx caminando a la par de Kid Flash en la sucia alcantarilla.<p>

—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho!—grito la ex peli rosa enojada y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—Jinxy… lo que acabo de cantar con mi encantadora voz tiene mucha lógica…—respondió el ex velocista con los brazos cruzados porque la hechicera había interrumpido su hermosa melodía.

—Tú… pedazo de…—murmuro el ahora chico tratando de decirle unas hermosas palabras. ''No tiene caso… ¡no puedo insultar a ese baboso mientras está en mi cuerpo!'' se rindió mentalmente Jinx.

—Jinxy, entiendo que es difícil para ti estar en ese escultural y sensual cuerpo… en este momento te preguntaras: ¿Cómo le hacía yo para poder estar en el? Te diré que para mí también era difícil…—Explicaba Kid Flash, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañera; para tratar de darle algo de apoyo a la joven bruja de la mala suerte que se encontraba rechinando los dientes de lo enojada que estaba.

—¡Escucha descerebrado! ¡Para mi estar atrapada en tu cuerpo no es una bendición! Es lo peor que me haya pasado… ¡Preferiría estar pudriéndome en la cárcel que seguir en este cuerpo tuyo!—comento la ex hechicera hirviendo de la furia.

—¡¿Y tú qué crees?! ¡¿Que me gusta andar con estas cosas que tienes como zapatos?! ¡Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar!—se quejo Kid Flash con una mueca de dolor mientras se veía los pies.

—¡Ay si! !¿Y tú crees que me siento completamente cómoda caminando con este traje que más parece como si no llevaras nada puesto?! ¡Ni yo usaría algo así!—exclamó Jinx enojada.

—¡Es para mayor aerodinámica! Además a ti te gusta ese traje.—respondió la ahora chica, cruzándose los brazos y dándole la espalda, Jinx simplemente se quedo viendo que ya habían encontrado las escaleras para salir de ese apestoso lugar, así que empezó a subir en menos de un segundo ya estaba en las no tan solitarias calles de Jump City.

—Kid Flash… ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?—le pregunto Jinx irritada y con una mano en la cintura.

—¡No! Y deja de poner mi mano en mi cintura, parezco gay.—grito el susodicho escalando rápidamente pero no tan rápido como solía hacerlo. —¡Trata de actuar más varonil!—exclamo ya en las calles mientras Jinx solo lo veía con el seño fruncido.

—Te recuerdo que soy una chica…—respondió la ex peli rosa.

—Sí pero… al menos deberías de actuar tan varonil como yo lo era…—comento Kid Flash haciendo una pose de pensador.

—Pues si yo voy a actuar ''varonil'' tú deberías de actuar como yo.—dijo Jinx con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Claro… será sencillo.—contesto Kid Flash con voz femenina mientras que la ex hechicera solo se golpeaba en la cara. —Cariño, no deberías de estar haciendo eso… te arruinaras ese bello rostro.—comento el ex velocista con su voz femenina.

—¡Yo no actuó así!—grito furiosa Jinx.—y si sigues actuando así… hare que todo el mundo se entere que Kid Flash es gay. —amenazo el ahora chico.

—No nos pongamos violentos… actuare como tú y tú actuaras como yo para que nadie sospeche nada.—murmuro eso ultimo porque ahora varias personas les dirigían miradas curiosas y de miedo… especialmente a Kid Flash. ''¡¿Por qué todos me miran así?!'' se preguntaba extrañado mientras observaba a las personas que salían corriendo y gritando cosas como ''Nos matara a todos.''—¡¿Pero qué diablos?!—exclamo sorprendido.

—¡Ahora eres un villano! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿Qué te alabaran?!—respondió Jinx de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos…—no me sorprendería que alguien llamara a la policía para que te llevaran a la cárcel.—murmuro con una sonrisa de lado imaginándose a un héroe en la cárcel. ''Si se lo llevan a la cárcel quedare con este cuerpo para siempre.'' Ese simple pensamiento le borro la sonrisa del rostro.—Escucha… nos esconderemos en ese callejón hasta que todas las personas se hayan ido.—dijo la ex hechicera señalando un callejón que no tenía demasiada luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo sé… es corto pero no me daba la cabeza… pero estoy segura que se me ocurrirán otras cosas. Si me dejan un Review no estaría nada mal :D ¡por favor déjenme uno!<strong>


End file.
